Kamarádky
by SallyPejr
Summary: Molly a Irene jsou už od střední kamarádky... (Ujela mi ruka... Omlouvám se...)


Molly a Irene jsou nejlepší kamarádky už od konce základní školy a na tom se nic nezměnilo ani poté, co se Molly dala na studia medicíny a Irene začala cestovat a zajímat se o – řekněme o to, jak trávit volný čas. Když Irene na střední veřejně přiznala, že je lesbička, byla Molly snad jediná holka, co se s ní kvůli hloupým předsudkům nepřestala bavit.

Je to vlastně trochu s podivem, že ty dvě k sobě našly cestu, protože Molly je vždy ta tichá a neprůbojná šedá myš a Irene je odjakživa vášnivá, vyzvývavá a živá a to dokonce, i když jen tiše sedí ve třídě.

Jako dospělé se Molly a Irene už tak často nevídají a je to spíše vina tmavovlasé Adlerové, která často cestuje a na jednom místě se moc často nezdržuje. Ale i tak se minimálně jednou do roka setkají. Sejdou se v bytě jedné z nich, povídají si o svých životech, koukají na filmy, popíjejí víno – prostě mají takový holčičí večer.

- - o - -

„Už nikdy nepůjdu nakupovat, když piju." prohlásí Molly, když se vrátí z nonstop tesca, které je nedaleko jejího bytu. V ruce drží tašku plnou zásob jídla a pití.

„Co se stalo?" diví se Irene a vykoukne z obýváku. Vzápětí se začne hihňat.

„Venku dost fouká, víš to?" zeptá se Molly trochu rozčíleně. Prudký vítr se hned po jejich slovech pokusí vyrazit okno.

„Běž se posadit a vyber nějaký film, na který se chceš dívat." řekne Irene s mírným úsměvem a sebere Molly z ruky nákup. „Já zatím připravím něco k jídlu."

„Tak jo." pousměje se Molly. Má ráda, když Irene připravuje jídlo. I když Irene je vlastně jediná, kdo pro ni vaří.

Irene zajde do kuchyně a postupně na talířky nakrájí sýry, cherry rajčata a černé olivy, načež to vše odnese na malý stolek v obýváku. Na pořádné vaření bude čas zítra, dneska jen jednohubky. Molly mezitím rozdělala víno a nalila temně rudou kapalinu do dvou sklenic. Prázdnou lahev, ze které pily předtím, postavila na zem vedle stolku.

„Co říkáš na Šamana?" zvedne Molly do vzduchu jedno DVD. „Sean Connery je fajn, ne?"

„Takže ty jsi na staré pány?" zeptá se Irene pobaveně. „Nebo spíš na samotářské a protivné inteligenty?"

„Nech si toho." vyplázne na ni Molly jazyk a zapne přehrávač. Strčí do něj disk, postaví se, upije trochu vína a vydá se do koupelny.

„Ježiši!" vyhrkne Molly, když vejde dovnitř.

„Co se děje?" vyhrkne Irene ustaraně a rychle, i když trochu nejistě se vydá ke koupelně.

„Proč jsi mi neřekla, že vypadám takhle?" obrátí se částečně zděšená, částečně rozčílená Molly na svou kamarádku a tahá se při tom za jeden pramen vlasů.

„No, vítr ti trochu rozházel vlasy." připustí Irene s pobaveným úsměvem.

„Ne! Úplně mě rozcuchal a já teď strávím zbytek večera česáním." mračí se Molly a závistivě se dívá na elegantní drdol, který má Irene vyčesaný na temeni.

„Nech toho, Molly." mávne Irene rukou a chytne Molly za loket. „Jestli chceš, tak já tě učešu. Stejně jsi šla do obchodu, protože jsem já chtěla olivy, tak ti to aspoň takhle oplatím." povídá Irene. Sebere z kapsáře na dveřích kartáč a odvede Molly do obýváku.

Patoložka se usadí ve svém křesle, ale to se Irene moc nelíbí.

„Tak to ne, slečno. Na gauč nebo tě neučešu." řekne s vážným výrazem, ale koutky jí cukají.

„Dle rozkazu." zahihňá se Molly a přesedne si na širokou pohovku.

Irene si sedne za ni a zatímco Connery běhá bosky po pralese, pokouší se ona rozčesat Mollyiny vlasy. Je to zdlouhavé, protože vlasy jsou zacuchané na profesionální úrovni. Navíc se Molly i Irene zdržují pokukováním po televizi, popíjením vína a ujídáním z talířků.

„S takovou tě neučešu." povudechne si Irene, zatímco sleduje souboj Conneryho a starého šamana.

„Hej, hej! Já jsem tady." zakloní se Molly. Chtěla do Irene jen trochu drbnout, ale převážila se a spadla na ni.

„Jejda, promiň." vyhrkne Molly a rozhihňá se. Díky vínu jí chvíli trvá, než se zvedne.

„Víš co?" zeptá se Irene tiše a nakloní se k Molly, jako by jí chtěla zašeptat nějajé tajemství. „Myslím, že jsi úplně opilá."

„Nech toho." ohradí se Molly, ale nezlobí se.

Irene znovu začne pročesávat dlouhé hnědé vlasy. Opatrně rozčesává jednotlivé prameny, dokud nejsou všechny vlasy na svém místě. Ale i tak dál Molly češe.

Na hořící prales v televizi si ani jedna z nich nevzpomene.

Irene se probírá Mollynými vlasy. Kartáč už odložila. Začne Molly opatrně masírovat krk a ramena. Napůl čekala, že se Molly odtáhne, ale ona jen sedí a užívá se příjemnou masáž. Irene si dodá odvahy a začne Molly hladit a masírovat po celých zádech. Netrvá to dlouho a Molly doslova zavrní blahem. Irene ji pohladí po bocích a stehnech a přisedne si blíž.

Molly se o Irene opře a přejede jí prsty po stehnech a bocích tak daleko, kam dosáhne.

Irene ji obejme a začne ji líbat na krku. Rukama jí přejíždí po celém těle. Políbky jí přejde z krku na rameno a líbá každý kousek kůže, ke kterému jí pustí výstřih Mollyny halenky.

Molly otočí hlavu a políbí Irene na tvář. Trochu pracně se v jejím objetí otočí čelem vzad a sedne si na paty mezi Ireninýma nohama, načež ji zase políbí, ale tentokrát na rty.

„Víš co?" zamumle Molly a přivřenýma očima se dívá na Irene. „Myslím, že ty seš taky opilá."

„Já vím." pousměje se Irene, než si Molly přitáhne blíž a s rukama pod její halenkou ji začne líbat.

- - o - -

Probuzení ve vzájemném objetí na pohovce bylo poněkud rozpačité.

„Mám pocit, že se to trochu – zvrtlo." prohodí Molly u snídaně a zčervená.

„V noci ses nečervenala. A nestěžovala sis." pousměje se Irene. Stihne ji za to trest v podobě lehkého kopnutí do nohy.

„Au, to bolí." sykne Irene v předstírání bolesti.

„Já – Jde mi o to, že – No, měla jsem sex se svou nejlepší kamarádkou. To se mi ještě nestalo a myslím, že by se to asi ani dít nemělo, ne?" povídá úplně nervózní a rudá Molly, aniž by se na Irene podívala.

„Jestli chceš, můžeme na to prostě zapomenout." navrhne Irene.

„To nejde zapomenout." zamumle Molly. Ty věci, které s ní Irene v noci prováděla, rozhodně zapomenout nejde. A ani je vlastně zapomenout nechce.

„Jsme ještě pořád kamaráky?" zeptá se Irene a zvědavě a snad i trochu nejistě se na Molly dívá.

„Samozřejmě, že jsme kamarádky!" vyhrkne Molly překvapeně.

„To je dobře." usměje se Irene. „Co jsme dělaly v noci, to teď nech být. Spíš mi řekni, jestli se příště sejdeme u tebe nebo u mě."

„A ty máš v Londýně byt?" zeptá se Molly udiveně.

„Teď momentálně ne, ale než se sejdeme, tak ho mít rozhodně budu. Přece tě nebudu zvát do hotelu. To by bylo jako levný rande a ty stojíš za mnohem víc." řekne Irene klidně.

„Takže příště u tebe." usměje se Molly. Trochu se přitom červená, ale tentokrát ne kvůli rozpakům, ale kvůli komplimentu, který jí Irene složila.


End file.
